


Make Me Feel Like I'm Human

by brainded45



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, i finished this on a whim, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainded45/pseuds/brainded45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark by the time they made it back to the empty house they called their own in Sanctuary, but it was better that way with nights like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Like I'm Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get to romance fictional character. I end up writing smut for a few hours. Minor spoilers for Maccready's personal mission. Name of fic comes from "A Little Death" by The Neighbourhood.

It was dark by the time they made it back to the empty house they called their own in Sanctuary, but it was better that way with nights like these. Nights like these were nights where they wasted no time in kissing and touching and removing all of that pesky clothing. A shirt thrown behind someone’s shoulder, a boot thrown out of the window, by the time he was good and ready, they were both naked. 

Maccready had a cute habit of catching himself halfway through a curse. He'd say something like "Oh man, fu- forget that" and his face would twist as he'd twist his own words. He would sigh sometimes, frustrated with himself for letting past a curse word or a vulgar phrase even halfway out passed his lips. Amelia found his dedication to keeping his mouth clean a bit peculiar at first, but she eventually learned to see it as one of his quirks, one of the things that makes him who he is. It makes her proud now, to see him try to keep up with a promise he made to his son.

Maccready also had a cute habit of biting down of his lips and closing his eyes whenever she would kiss the inside of his thigh. He would do whatever it took to stops the words from coming out of his mouth, but the time she began to lick tip of his cock, whispers of half formed curses, something that sounds like a word, but i too soft and rushed, would make it past his lips. Then Amelia would bring him slowly into her mouth and sucked slowly. His resolve to keep the curses from coming out amaze her, because if Amelia had to be honest here, she doesn't go fives seconds without cursing when Maccready eats her out, which he does often.

Amelia has to admit that for a man six years her junior he is quite restrained. He tries letting out half curses first, along with all the moans and sighs. He tries biting down on his hand groaning in both pain and pleasure A hand of his eventually finds its way to her hair and he nudges her closer, he wants Amelia to take more of him in and as she does he gets louder. What used to be peeps and hushed noises now rise in volume and intensity. Amelia opens her mouth wider to take more of him in. He’s not huge, but he is thick and there's only so much of him that she can take. He's sitting up against their bed so she's got a good view of him when she looks up and she can almost time when he'll do it.

"FUCK! Your mouth!" That’s what she wants.

Oh, Amelia can feel herself getting wet. She smirks against his length, brings one hand to the base of his cock and the other to ache in between her legs. Maccready's hips start to shake when she when starts to move her the hand on his dick up and down and up and down. He starts to let out little strings of curses and she loves to watch the his face contort and for his breathing to become shaky. Amelia can start to taste his precum in her mouth. She moans against him, making his cock start to twitch against her tongue. She knows she’s no pro at this, only having do it with one other man before, but the way he groans and whimpers makes her feel amazing.

Amelia's fingers are working fast against her clit and her breathing starts to come out shaky too and she loves loves loves this moment. Both of his hands are running through her hair and they are both looking at each other and this is the moment where he stops being Maccready and starts being Robert. He looks at her like she hung the stars and she doesn't think she can love him as much as she loves him right now because saying "You're so fucking beautiful" and she can feel herself getting close and she can feel him getting close. The words that find their way out of his mouth make keeping him in her mouth difficult. She her can't stop all of his little noises and the way her breathing strains. He feels all of them and she knows that he’s restraining himself. He grips her hair hard enough that it would be painful any other time and he can't stop himself from bucking his hips slightly.

He cums in her mouth with a loud “fuck” and a harsh whisper that sounds like her name. She swallows his cum, he pulls out of her mouth, and not long after that he's helping her finish by slipping his fingers inside her and nibbling on her neck. She props herself over him and she needs to get closer and closer. Her knees hurt and her jaw feel so tired, but Amelia wants to come so bad and Robert is oh so happy to help. Her breasts press up against his chest and she can almost feel his heartbeat. She cums when his teeth sink into neck with his name coming out in a strained cry. Her body starts going limp, but he keeps his fingers in her for a few more moments, letting her ride her orgasm for as long as she can.

He kisses her then, kisses her swollen lips long and sweet and she thinks she falls in love with him all over again. He kisses her cheeks and her nose and the corner of her mouth, whispering about how he’s not good enough for her. He cups her face and she can’t help the fluttering her her heart is doing. She kisses him too, worships him as much as she can because she’s so spent, but that doesn’t mean that she won’t show him how much she loves him, how much she appreciates all of this. He makes her feel real. He makes her feel something other than murderous rage.

They lay down on the bed and she curls around him. He lights a cigarette, takes a drag, and wraps both an old blanket and an arm around her. She knows she's going to have a few marks on her neck the next day and she's more than positive that someone heard them, but all that matters in current moment. She doesn't feel that cold feeling in her body that hasn't wanted to leave her since she left the vault and she doesn't feel that empty hole in her chest that she's had since she saw Nate get gunned down. She feels warm and Amelia likes to think that this is what happiness feels like.


End file.
